


Он всё слышит

by Valemora, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Тексты: низкий рейтинг [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valemora/pseuds/Valemora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Ричард с тоской посмотрел на календарь. Сегодня было двадцать пятое, а значит, снова пришла его очередь. До восьми утра оставалось меньше пяти минут, и он пошёл к столу Рида, провожаемый сочувствующими взглядами.
Series: Тексты: низкий рейтинг [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147685
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Он всё слышит

Андроиды, работающие в участке, могли похвастаться впечатляющим разнообразием моделей, дат выпуска, молдов, убеждений и взглядов. Сходились они только в одном мнении: работать с Гэвином Ридом было настолько ужасно, что повторять этот опыт добровольно не хотел никто.

Коннору повезло больше всех: во-первых, лейтенант Андерсон сразу же забрал его себе в напарники, а во-вторых, после той драки в архиве Фаулер прекрасно понимал, что ставить Коннора и Рида вместе – только получать в результате ещё один труп и добавлять работы и без того перегруженному отделу. Остальным, к сожалению, приходилось терпеть и делить неприятную повинность между собой. Со временем дежурства с Ридом стали своего рода валютой синтетической части отдела: их проигрывали в спорах, возможность отдать их кому-то дарили на праздники; один ушлый МР600 даже продавал собственные смены с нормальными напарниками особо отчаявшимся, причём за немалую сумму, но даже несмотря на это пользуясь огромным спросом... пока сам в какой-то момент не вернулся с дежурства, мигая красным диодом, замер посреди комнаты отдыха, громко и заковыристо выругался – и уволился в тот же день.

Ричард с тоской посмотрел на календарь. Сегодня было двадцать пятое, а значит, снова пришла его очередь. До восьми утра оставалось меньше пяти минут, и он пошёл к столу Рида, провожаемый сочувствующими взглядами.

Детектив появился вовремя, как и обычно. Раздражённо зыркнул на Ричарда, рухнул в кресло и запустил терминал.

– Что, сегодня твоя очередь, коннорья рожа?

– Очевидно, – еле слышно отозвался Ричард, сдерживаясь, чтобы не закатить глаза.

– Не умничай, – рыкнул Рид и застучал пальцами по клавиатуре терминала, принимая новое дело.

Ричард озадаченно моргнул. Он был готов поклясться, что использовал слишком низкий уровень звука, чтобы его можно было услышать. Перепроверил лог.

Нахмурился.

Рид тем временем болезненно поморщился и потёр висок.

– С-сука, опять... Эй, тостер, сгоняй за кофе. Выпью и поедем.

По опыту зная, что согласиться проще, Ричард пошёл в комнату отдыха. Энджи сразу сунула ему в руки стакан с кофе – все уже давно выучили, что с ним детектив становится чуть менее ужасным – и, вернувшись, он поставил его возле Рида.

Тот снова поморщился и сграбастал стакан.

– Отойди, нехер маячить. Выезд через десять минут.

*

В машине детектива, как и обычно, тихо мурлыкала музыка.

Очень тихо.

Ричард раньше не обращал на это внимания, однако сейчас данная деталь показалась странной. Дождавшись, пока детектив отвлечётся, он незаметно подключился к аудиосистеме и начал поднимать громкость.

За шестнадцать процентов до среднестатистически комфортного уровня детектив поморщился и резко ткнул радио, сбрасывая звук обратно.

Ричард уставился на его руку.

Серьёзно?!

*

Нет, свою гипотезу он сразу озвучивать не стал. Сам детектив, похоже, не замечал аномалию своего слуха, свыкшись с ней, и наверняка бы разозлился, подними он эту тему, а делиться медицинской информацией с кем-то ещё Ричарду показалось неэтичным.

Вместо этого для начала он попробовал говорить тише, следя за уровнем стресса Рида.

Который предсказуемо упал на несколько пунктов по сравнению со стандартным для их прежнего взаимодействия, а сам детектив перестал регулярно повышать голос. Проанализировав прежние разговоры, Ричард заметил, что нейтрально-базовый уровень громкости речи Рида был на удивление невысоким, и тем ярче и внезапнее казались его скачки до, в сущности, практически среднестатистического уровня.

Следом опытным путём Ричард выяснил, что у детектива не только чрезвычайно острый слух, но и расширенный диапазон частот, которые он мог улавливать. А это значило...

Ричард не знал, смеяться ему или плакать.

Это значило, что звук работы активированного андроида, мерный тихий гул, который находился далеко за пределами уровня слышимости обычного человека, должен был сводить детектива с ума. В прямом смысле слова.

Выключить все системы Ричард, разумеется, не мог – максимум слегка откорректировать охлаждение, перераспределив его с вентиляторов на дыхательную систему, снижая уровень гула на семнадцать процентов – но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы уже через двадцать минут детектив перестал морщиться и проявлять признаки мигрени, а его уровень стресса упал ещё на четырнадцать пунктов. И до конца рабочего дня Рид повысил голос на Ричарда всего шесть раз вместо среднестатистических тридцати двух.

А во время их следующего дежурства, на которое Ричард предусмотрительно надел под пиджак тонкий бронежилет, чтобы дополнительно погасить звук вентиляторов, детектив лишь трижды использовал нецензурную лексику в его адрес.

И очень жаль, что Ричард никому не мог сообщить эту информацию, не нарушив этим конфиденциальность медицинских сведений детектива Рида.

***

– Ричард, умоляю, выручай! Возьми смену Рида, я его не выдержу! С меня билет на концерт этих твоих «Инстигаторов» и моя бессмертная душа в придачу!

– Два билета, а душу можешь оставить себе.

– По рукам!

***

Очень, очень жаль.


End file.
